Two DragonSlayers and a Bookworm
by PonokioWrites
Summary: What happened when there are two DragonSlayers, Rogue and Gajeel, fighting for a Bookworm, Levy! A love triangle starting from the beginning, to the end! Gajeel x Levy x Rogue!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first Fanfiction! Gajeel x Levy x Rogue! Hope you enjoy it! ^w^ _**

After the old Fairy Tail team came back from Tenrou Island, everything went back to normal. Noisy, fighting, laughters, everyone was so happy.

"Levy-sama!" Jet and Droy suddenly jumped onto Levy McGarden.

"Jet-kun! Droy-kun! I am so happy! And you lost weight, Droy-kun!" Levy said, while laughing. Droy profusely blushed, after a whole 7 years, Levy actually complimented him! Or was it actually obvious?

Suddenly, Natsu Dragneel bursted out, "ALRIGHT! Like what Romeo said, let's go to the Grand Magic Games and be NO. 1 AGAIN!" Macao almost choked. "Are you serious?! We are going to be crushed! Especially that SaberTooth guild!" Macao Said, he looked worried.

"Sabertooth? Aren't they The lowest rank guild?" Everyone asked. Alzack explained, "Sabertooth is indeed the lowest rank guild 7 years ago. But time had changed. Theres this 5 people that Sabertooth guild master recruited and all of a sudden, they become no. 1 in Fiore, and the ones that many is afraid of is the twin DragonSlayers, Rogue and Sting."

Natsu insisted, "Awe, come on! We can just beat 'em up! Right Gajeel and Wendy?!"

"Not a chance." Gajeel and Wendy said together.

"Ehhhhhh? Are you afraid?!" Natsu said in a teasing voice.

"Don't mess with me, Salamander, I Am not scared at all!" Gajeel angrily told Natsu. And soon they started to fight.

Levy stared at Gajeel and smiled. He is same as always. However, why can't he understand her feelings? Levy sighed. The more she think about it, the more despressed she will be. So she decided to check the library in the town to cool her head

When Levy was walking towards the library, she started to regret not telling anyone that she was going to go to the library. But since she was going to reach there soon, she decided to tell them later. When Levy entered the library, things had not changed. The scent, the place, it felt like 7 years back then.

Suddenly, a book caught Levy's eyes. When she walked towards to the book, she saw the title: 'Dragons and DragonSlayers'. The book made her very curious, maybe she could learn more about Gajeel's foster parent, Metalicana! Levy was about to take it when suddenly, another person's hand took it. "Are you taking this book?" A man, whose face was covered by the book, asked.

"Un... No, just a little curious about the book..." Levy said.

"I see, well then, I will be taking this book, if you dont mind." The man said, revealing this face. Wahh... The man had such long black hair, and yet so slim!

"I don't mind!" Levy suddenly blurted out, much to the man's surprised. "Er... I mean, I'm sorry! You can take it!" Levy said quickly and ran out of the library, leaving the man alone. Levy felt so embarrassed! Blurting out suddenly, leaving the man behind, she felt so stupid!

"Levy-San!" Someone suddenly called out to her.

"Lily-kun? Why are you here?" Levy asked, surprised to see PantherLily was rushing to her.

"I heard that there was a few members from Sabertooth in Magnolia! Gajeel told me to take care of you." Lily explained.

"Gajeel did?" Levy Shockly asked, so maybe Gajeel did actually care for her!

But neither Levy nor Lily realized that someone was eavesdropping them...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ponokio do not own Fairy Tail!**_

When Levy and Pantherlily returned to the guild, she realized everyone was looking very stern, especially Erza Scarlet, who was talking to a villager.

"I see... They stole your food and ran away? Could you had been miskaten?" Erza asked the villager.

"No! It's was Definetely from Sabertooth! I recognized one of them! He was the Light DragonSlayer, STING EUCLLIFE!" The villager exclaimed.

"The Light DragonSlayer?! Yoshhhaaa! Thinking about it makes me all fired up! Lets go and beat 'em up!" Natsu shouted.

The villager shook his head. "And another was his twin DragonSlayer, the Shadow DragonSlayer, ROGUE CHENEY."

"So both of them are involved..." Gray Fullbuster mumbled.

"Um... I hate to ask but... What is the symbol of Sabertooth?" Wendy shyly asked.

"Sabertooth symbol looks like this." Mirajane said while using the Light Pen to draw the Sabertooth symbol.

The symbol of the Sabertooth had the tiger-like face, it was astonishing!

Gajeel did not care but when he turned to look at Levy, he saw that Levy was staring at Sabertooth's symbol. "It looked familiar..." was all Gajeel heard from Levy. A (not obvious) worried thoughts started to filled him.

"Hey shrimp." Gajeel called out.

"Ahhh!" Levy screamed.

Everyone turned and look at Levy and Gajeel.

"Tch. Come on, we are going out and eat." Gajeel roughly said, and pulled Levy out with him.

"W-What...?!" Levy started, but Gajeel just told her, "Just follow me, shrimp."

Unexpectedly, Gajeel brought Levy to a park.

"W-Why did you bring me here for?!" Levy asked.

"Just stay here, SHRIMP." Gajeel said coldly, and went somewhere else.

Jeez, why can't he be as nice as that man?! Levy thought. Wait, 'that' man? Could she be thinking about the man she met in the library? Nice? Him? She doesn't even know him! Levy started to get frustrated. Suddenly, she heard a small sob around her. When Levy looked around, she saw a cat sobbing. A cat that has a pink frog-like suit.

"Un... Why are you crying?" Levy asked the green, pink frog-like cat.

It(unknown gender) looked at Levy and cry even harder, "Fro is lost!"

Levy pitied the cat, what can she do?

"Fro's partner suddenly got separated from Fro!" Fro continued, this time, crying the hardest. Levy wondered what can she do for this... Fro? She guessed that it was the green cat's name. "Why don't we look around and maybe we will spot your partner?" Levy asked.

"Fro is so happy!" Fro cried out. "Fro's partner's smelling is very good, so maybe he will be able to find Fro!"

"I am sure he will!" Levy said. She carried Fro and walked back to the town, leaving the (poor) Gajeel behind.

"By the way, my name is Levy." Levy introduced herself.

"Fro's name is Frosch! But the nickname is Fro!" Fro happily said, while sitting on Levy's shoulder.

"Fro thinks Levy-chan is pretty and cute!" Fro continued. Levy blushed, it had been a long time since someone complimented her! "Thank you, Fro-kun. By the way, who is your partner?" Levy asked.

"Fro's partner is Rogue Cheney, he is Fro's best friend!" Fro happily replied.

Levy thought for a second. Wait... Rogue... Cheney...? Isn't he from Sabertooth? That means... Fro is from Sabertooth too?!


	3. Chapter 3

While Levy and Fro were walking around the town, Fro kept on talking about random stuff. Like, how much he likes fish, why is Rogue Fro's best friend, how they met. It wasn't boring or anything, but Levy wondered if it's alright to stay with a Sabertooth member, especially when it is a shadow DragonSlayer's cat.

"How about you, Levy-chan?" Fro suddenly asked.

Levy immediately snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh? Me?"

"Yes! Fro wants to know all about Levy-chan!" Fro happily said.

"Alright!" Levy smiled. "I am a solid script writer. I can generate words in the air and make them solid, and throw them to the enemies with different affects. I can also translate some ancient languages."

Fro nodded, "Fro is confused but it sound interesting! Levy-chan must be very smart!"

"Maybe!" Levy happily said. This cat gives full of praises!

"Fro...?" Suddenly, a man came out. Levy stared at him, he looked very familiar...

"Rogue-kun! Fro is so glad! Fro was lost but Levy-chan helped me!" Fro explained.

"Y-You are..." Levy started, she was very shocked.

"You... I remembered you. You are the girl that ran away from me in the library few moments ago." The slim, black-hair emotionlessly said.

"S-So, you are Rogue Cheney...?" Levy asked, almost choking. So that's why the symbol of Sabertooth looked so familiar!

"Yes, I am. My partner, Sting, and I came to Magnolia for a job. But that stupid Sting forgotten to bring some money here..." Rogue murmured.

So that's explained why Rogue and Sting were stealing stuff! Thinking about it, Levy suddenly bursted into laughter.

"Why is Levy-chan laughing?" Fro asked.

"A moment ago, a villager came to our guild and complained that there were two DragonSlayers from Sabertooth stealing food!" Levy said, while still laughing. "But I guess it is for the best if you and the rest quickly get out of Magnolia, or else they will come to get you."

Rogue thinked for a while, and asked, "Does that include Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel?"

"Ahh?! How do you know?" Levy Shockly asked.

"The smell." Rogue explained. "The smell, it is definitely from Fairy Tail, which is where Gajeel and Natsu are, right?"

"Y-Yes..." Levy replied. Ah! Why didn't she thought of that?! DragonSlayers have good sense of smelling, that's why Rogue was able to know that she is from Fairy Tail!

"Well, I better leave now. Come on Fro, we got to find Sting and Lector." Rogue said to Fro.

"Okay! Goodbye, Fairy Levy-chan!" Fro said and waved his little paws.

Fairy Levy-chan? The nickname was a little amusing.

"Where do think you are going?!" A familiar fuming sound suddenly roared.

When Levy turned around, she almost screamed, and Rogue emotionlessly looked at that long, blacked hair man, who was looking coldly at him.

It was... It was...

"Gajeel... Kun..." Levy shockly said.

"Oi, shrimp, you know 'bout the situation, right? Why are you with them?!" Gajeel coldly asked her.

"..." Levy would like to explain what had happened, but figured out that Gajeel won't listen, so instead, she bowed to Gajeel and said, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"... Fairy Levy-chan..." Fro stared at Levy, sadly.

"Tch, whatever. Just stay away, I gotta handle some people here." Gajeel continued, and pulled Levy behind him, and stared coldly at Rogue.

"Ah... You must be Gajeel Redfox. I'm used to be your biggest fan." Rogue said, as he looked at Gajeel.

"... Your words do not touch me." Gajeel said, and suddenly...

"Iron Dragon's ROAR!"

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

BOOM!

A big explosion sounded.

"G-Gajeel! R-Rogue!" Levy wanted to stop them, however, Fro's tail grabbed Levy's body and flew away.

"W-Where are you bring me?! I need to stop them before they destroy the town!" Levy protested.

"Rogue told Fro to bring Levy-chan to somewhere save, he said he do not want to see anybody hurt!" Fro explained, and flew Levy to the top of the clock house, where Levy and Fro still managed to see Rogue and Gajeel fighting.

~At Gajeel and Rogue's side~

*after a while*

"Where did you bring that shrimp to?" Gajeel coldly asked.

"Just bringing her to a safe place." Rogue emotionlessly replied.

Both was exhausted and their magic power were going to be ran out soon.

"Hnm... Do you like that shrimp?" Gajeel teasingly asked, as he stood his fighting position.

"I should ask you the same thing." Rogue replied, and both of the immediately clash to each other.

"Iron Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

BOOM!

Almost half of the town was destroyed! And the iron dragon slayer and shadow dragon slayer tumbled down.

"Gajeel! Rogue!" Levy quickly ran up to them after Fro flew her down to land. Levy do not know what to do. Quickly ask the Master Makarov or bring them to safety first?

Suddenly, a blonde hair man started to carry Rogue. "Stupid guy. If you wanna fight, you should had just ask me." He said to Rogue. "Heh, I can't find you anywhere, idiot." Rogue replied. "Levy-chan!" Fro rushed up to Levy. "Fro and his friends had to go back to Sabertooth to heal Rogue! Fro do not want to say goodbye..." Fro sniffled.

Levy smiled. "Don't worry, Fro, I'm sure we will meet again!"

"Yea! Fro and Fairy Levy-chan will meet again!" Fro agreed.

"Come on, Fro, let's go." the brown cat who was with the blonde hair guy, who Levy believed it was Sting, said.

"Okay, Lector! See you again, Levy-chan!" Fro said as he waved his paws. Levy smiled and waved back. Fro was so nice!

"Can you walk?" Levy turned around and asked Gajeel.

"Hmph, what do you think? You are going to get in trouble." Gajeel retorted.

All Levy can do was to sigh, as she tried to carry Gajeel (but fail) back to Fairy Tail.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since Levy saw the Shadow DragonSlayer Rogue and the cosplay cat, Fro. Not like she cannot meet them, but Gajeel always keep an eye on her, making sure she does not meet Rogue and Fro.

Levy sighed. What could had gone worst?

"Mira-chan." Levy called out.

"Yes, Levy? What's wrong?" Mirajane Strauss asked.

"I am going to take a job now." Levy said as she grabbed a random job from the request board and show it to Mirajane.

"Are you sure, Levy? This job is quite hard, and I doubt you will be able to manage it." Mirajane concernly said.

"It's alright..." Levy smiled and murmured, "Anything to get away from Gajeel..."

"What did you say?" Mirajane asked, as she stamped the job and gave it to Levy.

"N-Nothing! I will be off now! See you!" Levy took the paper and waved goodbye. But just as she was about to leave, Gajeel stopped Levy and said, "I'm coming with you."

"F-For what...?!" Levy asked, while blushing.

"I wanted to-" Gajeel stopped.

"Wanted... To?" Levy suspiciously asked.

"W-Wanted to-" Gajeel stopped again, and continued, "To make sure that... *cough* The Shadow guy and his exceed are not following you."

Levy crossed her arms. "Well, it's not like they are going to harm me or anything."

"..." Gajeel stayed silenced. Levy found it suspicious, he never acted like this before.

"Fine, if you don't want me to come, then I won't." After saying that, Gajeel went back to his table and eat some leftover iron.

"... Well, I will be off now..." Levy struggled and walked out of the guild. She wondered if Gajeel is alright. For the whole week, he had been acting strangely, other than keeping an eye on her. Levy sighed again, as she walked to the train station.

In the train, Levy took out the job request and looked at its details. "Capturing a group of robbers, 1,000,000 jewels." She read aloud. 1 million jewels? Thats a lot. As she continue to read, something captured her eyes: "Recommended to have at least a partner or more."

Recommended? Is this job that hard? Levy struggled. Somehow she regretted not letting Gajeel go with her.

After an hour, Levy's destination had reached and she went to looked for the person in charge of the job.

The person was very worried as he was afraid that Levy can't handle the robbers. But Levy assured that she will be able to handle them. The person sighed and decided to trust her, so he gave Levy the destination of where the group of robbers are.

It was true. The group of robbers were very hard to defeat. Levy was about to ran out of magic, too. Just how many members are there?!

"Ah, fairy girl, you are giving up? I thought... I could continue to play with... you." The chief-in-charge of the group of robbers smirked.

"D-Don't... Come... Near... M-Me..." Levy said, huffing and puffing at the same time. Her sight was getting blurrier, but she did not give up.

"Hmph. Tie her up." The chief demmanded the leftover members of the group. They tied Levy with a rope near a pillar. Levy struggled, but realized that the rope was getting tighter.

"Haha, struggle all you want. The more you struggle, the tighter the rope will be." The chief roared with evil laughter.

No good... Levy was about to lose her consciousness. "Please... Save... Me... Anyone... Lu-chan... Jet... Droy... Ro... Gue... Ga... Jeel..." Levy murmured. The last thing she heard was two people shouting:

"SHRIMP!"

"LEVY!"

And she lost her consciousness.

~Skip time~~

As Levy began to regain her consciousness, she felt a warm, comfy feeling... And two people were talking.

"Tch. Go back now. She is going to be fine."

"No, I won't be sure unless she wakes up."

"Fro want to stay here too!"

Wait... 'Fro'? Levy suddenly thought. Fro and Rogue are here?! Levy suddenly woke up and saw her lying in a bed.

"Ah, Fairy Levy-chan! Fro is so worried about you!" Fro said as it suddenly jumped onto Levy and cuddled her. To her surprised, not only Fro and Rogue were here, Gajeel was here, sitting on a chair!

"W-Wha... Gajeel?! Rogue?! What are you two doing here?!" Levy shockly asked the both of them.

Gajeel kept silence.

"I was doing my job nearby when I smelt you." Rogue explained. "Fro sensed danger so we came to look for you."

"Fro was very worried!" Fro happily said. "But Fro is happy that Levy-chan is okay!"

"Thank you... Fro." Levy thanked Fro. Fro is really such a cute cat! "And... How about you, Gajeel?" Levy suddenly asked Gajeel.

"..." Gajeel kept silence. "I was... I saw Rogue and I... Decided to... Follow him a little... When I was... Training." Gajeel stammered.

"Liar." Rogue said. And Gajeel glanced at him.

Wait, when in the world do Gajeel stammers? Thinking of it, Levy smiled, she never saw Gajeel stammering before!

"Tch. Whatever. We are in a hotel now. Once you are completely healed, we will go back to the guild. And you can go back now." Gajeel stood up from the chair and pointed at Rogue.

"..." Rogue kept silence.

"Rogue?" Fro called.

"Yes?" Rogue replied.

"Fro wants to stay a little longer with Levy-chan." Fro said, "Fro do not want to leave Levy-chan so soon. Levy-chan is kind! Fro do not want to go back to the guild, Fro wants to stay with Levy-chan!"

"...!" Rogue had a look that he was about to choked.

"... Whatever. You both can leav-" Gajeel began.

"No." Levy stopped Gajeel. "Both of you can stay."

Gajeel and Rogue stared at her.

"Yay! Fro can stay longer with Levy-chan!" Fro said, and rushed to Levy's side.

"Tch, whatever you say." Gajeel said, and sat back on the chair.

While Rogue continued to stared at her, like a stone who was watching her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye, Fro and Rogue!" Levy waved goodbye.

Levy was fully healed and had collected her reward.

"Byebye, Levy-chan! Fro will want to visit you soon!" Fro waved its little paws.

"..." Both Rogue and Gajeel were silent and did not say a thing.

"I will see you again, Levy. Let's go, Fro." Rogue said, and they suddenly disappeared.

"W-Wah!" Levy was shocked. How did a DragonSlayer did that?!

While Levy was lost in thoughts, she did not realized that Gajeel was sweating a little.

"... Oi, shrimp, can we eat before we go back to the guild?" Gajeel asked.

"Uh-huh, sure!" Levy agreed. But just when they were about to go...

"GAJJJEEEELLLL!" a black cat suddenly came out of nowhere, it was PantherLily! Gajeel gulped.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" Lily continued to hollered and smacked Gajeel with his paws.

"L-Lily! W-What are you doing?!" Levy said as she tried to stop him.

"Levy! This is absurd! When I was training with Gajeel at the mountains, he suddenly told me that he need to go somewhere and suddenly disappeared! This what they called... ESCAPING." Lily honestly told Levy.

"I... See..." Levy mumbled, she could saw Gajeel trying to hide this face, but could clearly see that he was embarassed.

"I will not let you go until you give me a proper explanation on why did you ESCAPE suddenly!" Lily sternly said to Gajeel.

"... I was.." Gajeel started, and Levy could see Gajeel was blushing profusely. Levy giggled, he looked so cute! Wait... Did she just thought that Gajeel is cute?! Levy silently smacked herself. What was she thinking?! "I... Was..." Gajeel stopped again, he knew he could not lie to Patherlily. So he took a deep breathe, and stammered, "I was w-w-wo-worrie-worried... About... H-her..."

"Who?" Levy and Lily together asked.

"..." Gajeel felt like he wanted to kill himself.

"Gajeel... Could it be..." Lily was shocked. "That you... Love... Levy...?"

Levy looked very shocked and Gajeel choked and coughed loudly.

Another week past.

Levy noticed that Gajeel was ignoring her for the past week after what Lily had said. Levy sighed. Is her friendship with Gajeel going to end already?

"Levy, are you okay?" Mirajane concernly asked Levy.

"I guess... Something happened between me and Gajeel, and now he is ignoring me." Levy replied.

"I see... Could you tell me what had happened? Maybe I could help?" Mirajane offered.

Levy secretly looked at Gajeel. He was still eating iron and does not seem to care what was happening around him. And then... Their eyes met.

Levy quickly turned away and said in a fake, happy tone, "Nope, I am fine! I will be going out for some fresh air!" and she quickly get out of her seat and rushed out of the guild.

Levy sighed. She was hoping somebody could come and cheer her up, just then...

BAM!

Levy hit somebody and fell down.

"Ah... I am sorr-" The long black hair man stopped. "Levy?"

"R... Rogue!" Levy cried out.

~In a cafe~

Levy and Rogue silently sat in the cafe. Both do not know how to start their conversation.

Levy was the first to broke the silence, "M-Maybe we should order something..?"

"... Sure." Rogue roughly said. It felt so awkward.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked after they said their orders.

"I am doing a translation job... But I can't just figured out the ancient language..." Rogue murmured.

"I... See..." Levy thought for a while. "Maybe I could help you! I know how to translate some ancient language!"

Rogue brightened up and accepted Levy's offer.

When Levy was concentrating studying the ancient language, Rogue stared at her. He was amazed that she could translate languages. He tried to do it before but failed miserably, he could really start to admire Levy.

"All I need to do is to put this letter here... And here... And... Done!" Levy put her pen down. "Ta-dah! I had finished translating it!"

Rogue was very impressed.

"So, what does the script say?" Rogue asked.

Levy got silent.

"Levy? What's wrong?" Rogue concernly asked.

"R... Read it yourself..." Levy murmured and gave the translated papers back to Rogue.

When he read it, his eyes widen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Today's chapter will have a lot of dialogue!**

** Ponokio do not own Fairy Tail! ^w^**

"Rogue, wait!" Levy called out to Rogue who was running. He was very shocked to see the translated script and immediately ran out of the café to find his twin dragonslayer, Sting.

Suddenly...

"White Dragon's ROARR!" a familar voice hollered.

"Sting!" Rogue called out.

"Oh, hey, Rogue! Gimme a sec, I gonna finish taking care of these guys!" Sting called back, as a big group of men surrounded Sting.

"... You really don't know what is happening, don't you?" Rogue said as he calmly stand behind Sting, ready to attack.

"Nope, I don't... But... That group suddenly attacked me. I told Frosch and Lector to escape first." Sting explained.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rogue snapped. "These people not only coming after us, but them too!"

Sting struggled.

"I will look for them." Levy bravely said.

"... Alright." Rogue agreed and murmured, "Be careful..."

But Levy did not listen as she had already ran off to find Fro and Lector.

Sting looked at the bluenette and smirked.

"You had a great taste, Rogue." Sting snickered.

"... We had a lot of visitors to take care off." Rogue said as he ignored the White Dragon's comment.

And the twin dragonslayers began to fight.

**~AT LEVY'S SIDE~**

It had been 5 minutes since Levy started to find Fro and Lector . However, she had no luck finding them.

Levy was worried. What happened to them? Where had they gone to? She hoped they are alright.

When Levy walked past the park, she saw two exceeds at a corner of a tree surrounded by a group of men, and the exceeds looked very frightened.

"Fro! Lector!" Levy called out.

"Levy-chaann! Help Fro and Lector!" Fro cried out.

"I'm coming! Stay where you are!" Levy shouted back. And quickly rushed to the exceeds' side.

"Hmph, what is a tiny bluenette doing here? A shrimp like you should go home and cry for mommy." One of the men coldly snarled.

"..." Levy angrily stared at the man. He sounded just like Gajeel! Well, just abit more meaner, and it pisses her off!

"I am going to make you regret calling me a shrimp!" Levy angrily said and then... **"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!"**

The men immediately felt there was fire burning their whole body and shrieked.

Levy held the two exceeds and quickly fled.

"Levy-chan! I am so glad!" Fro cried happily, cuddling Levy's chest.

"Oh... So this is THE 'Levy-chan' you are talking about." The red-brown cat, who believed it was Lector, said as it stared at Levy.

"Don't think you had escaped yet!" Someone hollered as he equipped a gun and tried to shoot Levy's shoulder, but Lector quickly picked up Levy will his tail and flew away.

"T.. Thank you, Lector!" Levy smiled, she may not know Lector well but she was glad it saved her.

"... While I fly you around, search for Sting and Rogue!" Lector said.

Lector flew around Magnolia, while Levy and Fro search for Sting and Rogue and the same time. After awhile, Levy spotted a black and blonde hair fast-walking at a narrow road.

"Sting! Rogue!" Levy called out happily.

"Sting!" Lector cried out and released Levy to go to Sting.

"L-L-Lector!" Levy screamed as she closed her eyes, wishing hard that she will not die. She felt that she was TOO YOUNG to die.

BAM!

Levy opened her eyes and saw...

Rogue was holding her!

Levy blushed. Sting was shocked. Lector and Fro snickered, while Rogue was still emotionless.

The Shadow Dragonslayer and the blunenette stared at each other for a while and Rogue finally let Levy go.

"T-Thank you... Rogue..." Levy was blushing, first was Gajeel, and now Rogue! What was she thinking?!

"..." Rogue struggled awhile. "... That was nothing."

"Ehhhhh...?! 'That was nothing'?" Sting said in his teasing voice. Rogue punched Sting's stomach. "Owwie! Alright, alright! I was just kidding!"

"Don't think you had run away from us!" Suddenly, the group of men who was chasing after Levy, Fro and Lector came out.

Rogue stood in front of Levy. "Stay back, I will handle them." Levy felt she was blushing. Sting pretended to be hurt and just snickered at Rogue. For sure he chose the translated job just to meet Levy!

After a while, the group of leftover men quickly retreated and ran away.

"Fro is wondering why are there people attacking Fro and gang." Fro said.

Rogue struggled for and Levy went silent for a while, and then said, "This translated script." Levy held out.

"The owner of this translating job, his boss sent him a letter of an ancient language, but that stupid guy asked Sabertooth to help him. I guess maybe I am lucky to choose this job..." Rogue explained.

Sting snickered again, "To see the bluenette?" Rogue punched his stomach again. That made Sting shut up.

"The translated script said that the boss was..." Levy stopped.

"The boss was...?" Fro and Lector curiously asked, while Sting was still silent, but in a curious mode too.

"Was..." Levy choked, she did not wish to say it, but she had to. "Was planning to... To..."

"The boss was planning to kill the twin dragonslayers from Sabertooth." Rogue helped Levy to finish her sentence.

"'To kill the twin dragonslayers'? Does that means they are hunting for Rogue and Sting?" Fro asked.

"BAKA FRO! Then who do you think they are referring to?!" Lector snapped.

Levy struggled. "The translated script also says how the boss hate dragonslayers a lot and was deciding to kill them all, including the exceeds that are with them..."

"So the BOSS is jealous of all the dragonslayers?" Sting asked, and then he smiled. "Heh, and I was just thinking of a plan to change their plans."

Levy and Rogue stared at Sting, whose face was filled with excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! I had exams and after exams... I just feel lazy and I dont really wanna do anything but slack. BUT HERE IT IS! Enjoy~ **

**A new OC will be in this chap.**

**A FEW WEEKS LATER.**

"W-Wah..." The tiny bluenette, Levy McGarden, stuttered as she looked at herself. The white dragonslayer, Sting Eucliffe, stared. The two exceeds, Frosch and Lector, stared. And the shadow dragonslayer, Rogue Cheney, well, he was also staring. All staring at Levy.

"N-No! I must not do this! Give me back my clothes! It will be very embarrassing if anyone from Fairy Tail guild see this!" Levy screamed as she tried to get her clothes back from Rogue's hand, who was forced to hold her clothes. Rogue cuffed her mouth.

"I doubt you will want anyone to come here and see what you are wearing right now." Rogue said, he was emotionless but his voice sounded very serious, too serious that made Levy shuddered.

Sting put his hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"Ah, come on, Rogue. You could at least be nicer to your 'girlfriend'. After all, she is our main person for the idea. Her role is important." Sting snickered, and got a death glare from Rogue in return.

"I-If Gajeel and the rest see this..." Levy sighed. Of all people, why does she have to do this?!

"But you are the only girl who know this." Sting said. "Fro and Lector had already spied that stupid employee. His name is Muro Sakinoshi. His family own a big casino at Fiore. I heard their business are good. He is also a playboy, and actually love blue-colored hair girls, but it must be natural, and not dyed. He dislike Fairy Tail, for some reasons. Right now he is currently finding another bluenette girl. And wherecan we find a bluenette girl?"

Everyone except Rogue stared at Levy.

"U-Um..." Levy stuttered again. "B-But... He dislike Fairy Tail..."

Sting took out something from his pocket.

"W-What is that?" Levy shot a look at Sting.

"A foster Sabertooth mark." he replied.

"W-What?!" Levy was shocked. "I cannot do that!"

"Baka!" Lector hit Levy's head with his paws. "We are not gonna force you to be a Sabertooth member or anything. This mark is removable. We are gonna paste at where your Fairy Tail mark is once we reach our destination, which is Muro's house. It is not far from Magnolia though."

"N-No... I cannot do it!" Levy refused. There is no way shes gonna put a Sabertooth mark on her Fairy Tail's mark!

**HALF A HOUR LATER.**

****"FINE! I GIVE UP!" Sting suddenly shouted, in an angry tone. "IF YOU CONTINUE TO WHINE, YOU COULD JUST GIVE UP AT LOOKING AT GAJEEL. BECAUSE HE IS GONNA BE ERASED BY MURO. Come on, Rogue. Let just do our same plan."

Sting and Lector walked away. But Rogue and Fro did not move.

"Rogue... What should Fro do?" Fro asked. She did not want to leave Levy, nor leave Lector.

"..." Rogue went silence. "Fro, stay with Levy. I will talk to them."

"You... Do not have to do this.. It's my fault. I just... Dont want to put Sabertooth's mark... Right now your guild is my guild's rival.. I do not want my friends to misunderstood, and I do want to help you... And all the dragonslayers... It just..." Levy suddenly felt a tear streaming on her face.

Rogue expression suddenly changed to emotionless to shock.

"Y-You..." Rogue was clearly shocked, and he looked around, searching for anything to at least make her stop crying.

"I really want to help you! But I am so weak, I always feel that I am not fit in Fairy Tail, Lucy and the rest are always so strong, but I just..." Levy started to cry.

Rogue stared at Levy. He do know how does it felt to feel about being weak.

And all of a sudden, Rogue touched Levy's face and kissed her forehead.

Levy was shocked and she blushed profusely.

_This is too sudden... _Levy's mind was going crazy, what should she do?!

"To feel left out of the guild, I can understand you. But dont think too much about it." Rogue said as he let go of Levy. "Fro, stay with Levy." and he walked away.

_H-He just... Kiss my forehead!_ Levy screamed inside her head.

While Fro was snickering...

**IF THERE IS ANY ENGLISH MISKATES, PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME. I AM SOMEHOW IN A RUSH HERE! I WILL EDIT THEM LATER!**

**Next update with be Metallic Love! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM BAAACCCKKK FROM MY TRIP! And while I was bored in my trip, I was typing (in my iPod Touch) for both Metallic Love and Two DragonSlayers and a Bookworm story. XD**

It had been a hour and a half since the shadow DragonSlayer, Rogue Cheney, left the tiny bluenette, Levy McGarden, and his exceed, Frosch (Or Fro for short) to find his twin DragonSlayer, Sting Eucliffe. Levy and Fro sulked.

"Sigh... Where is Rogue? Maybe he had lost his way or something...? After all, he only come to Magnolia Town for a few times..." Levy sighed while thinking out loud.

"O-Or maybe... Rogue abandoned Fro!" Fro bawled, while thinking horrible thoughts.

"I'm sure he will not abandon you..." Levy assured. "I can see he actually cares for you a lot."

"R-Really?" Fro stopped crying and asked Levy.

"Yes! Gajeel sometimes left his exceed, PantherLily, with me when he wants to go to the mountain to train. Lily always complain that he always want to come with him but most of the times Gajeel would just leave him alone." Levy said, while remembering the times Lily would complain about Gajeel. "But Im sure Rogue always bring you wherever he goes, right?"

Fro thought for a while, and she smiled. "Yea! Rogue always bring Fro wherever he goes! Once Fro told him Fro wanna go to Magnolia Town for sightseeing because Fro heard Magnolia Town is a very beautiful town! And Rogue specially chose a job where he had to go to Magnolia Town so that he can bring Fro for sightseeing there!" Fro thoughtfully said. "And than that's when Rogue met Fairy Levy-chan!"

Levy smiled back.

"Fro wants to ask Levy-chan a question!" Fro suddenly said.

"Alright... What do you wanna ask?" Levy said.

"What do Levy-chan thinks of Rogue?" Fro asked.

Levy was about to reply when Fro asked another question, "Does Levy-chan likes Rogue?"

Levy choked. "W-What?"

"Fro realized that after Rogue and Levy-chan met each other for the first time, Rogue wanna chose another job in Magnolia, which was translating the ancient language. Fro asked Rogue why does he want to do that job but he just reply, 'I wanna see that bluenette girl again.'"

"W-What... So he came back just to meet... Me?!" Levy asked shockly. She felt that she was blushing profusely. Fro nodded happily.

Suddenly, she felt a droplet falling on her head, and than another, and suddenly, it was raining cats and dogs.

"W-Wha..." Levy was shocked. It rain so suddenly and she did not bring an umbrella! The only place she could go is Fairy Tail guild, but she will have to run. "Come on, Fro, let's quickly go back to my guild."

"B-But..." Fro protested. She knew Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are rivals, but before she could continue, Levy quickly held Fro and ran back to Fairy Tail.

**~ FAIRY TAIL GUILD ~**

Everyone one in the guild stared, all staring at Levy and an unfamiliar exceed.

The iron DragonSlayer, Gajeel Redfox, was the first one to react. "What the... Why the heck is there a Sabertooth exceed with you?!" he roared.

The scary and fierce Titania, Erza Scarlet, was second to react.

"Sabertooth's exceed...? Levy, what has gotten into you?" Erza's evil auras started to surround her. "You do know Sabertooth is our rival, right?"

Fro shrieked in fear. "Levy-chan! Help Fro! This person is scary!" Erza glared at Fro more fiercely, and that made Fro screamed.

"I... Um..." Levy tried not to shriek too, she had to explain to Gajeel and now Erza too.

"Now, now, calm down, Gajeel and Erza. This exceed does not seem evil or bad." Mirajane said, as she came out of the bar to take a closer look at Fro. "What is your name?"

"F-F-F-F-Fr..." Fro stuttered.

"Her name is Fro!" Levy helped Fro to say. "She... Um... Her owner was lost and I spotted her near our guild, and it is raining so I decided to bring her in-"

"Who was lost?" Suddenly, a familiar sound said.

Levy turned around and was shock to see who was it at the Fairy Tail's door.

"R-Ro-Rogue..!" Levy happily cried out.

"RROOOGGUUUUEEE!" Fro screamed happily as she quickly go to Rogue's side and hugged him. "Fro was sooooo worried and scared!"

"I'm sorry... I made you worried again..." Rogue said to Fro as he patted her head, and looked back at Levy. "I will somehow have to punish you for saying I am 'lost'. Sting was hard to confront when he is angry, you know." Rogue teased Sting while smiling.

Levy giggled.

"Y-You..." Gajeel glared at Rogue with fiery eyes.

"We met again... Gajeel Redfox." Rogue calmly said, as he looked at the iron DragonSlayer.

"What brings you here in Magnolia again?!" Gajeel coldly asked.

Rogue stared at Levy. And he looked back at Gajeel and smirked. "Just to see someone."

Gajeel did not like the tone Rogue replied back and suddenly raged into anger. "DAMMIT! DONT MESS WITH ME!" Gajeel was about to punch Rogue when Levy blocked Gajeel's way.

"Gajeel! Stop! I can explain!" Levy tried to stop Gajeel, but he pushed her away on the ground instead. "DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!" Gajeel roared back at Levy.

When Levy heard Gajeel said that she almost felt like crying.

Rogue noticed the hurt look at Levy's face and said, "That's not a nice way to treat a lady... Especially when she is a small, blue-colored hair girl."

"Why the heck do you care?" Gajeel coldly asked.

"Hm... Whether you like HER or not... But I will warn you something... Don't you dare treat her badly. One day, slowly but surely, she will be separated from you..."

Rogue went towards Gajeel and whispered in his ears. "... And I am gonna steal it from you."

Rogue walked away from Gajeel and picked Levy up, who was still on the ground, looking hurt. "Don't worry... I will protect you from him..." Rogue smiled. Levy looked up at Rogue with teary eyes.

"...Uh." Rogue stared at Levy. He realized whenever Levy cry he always felt he could not move, like as if he was suddenly paralyzed.

"Thank you." Levy quietly said, as she accepted Rogue's hand and stood up. Fro went up to Levy and whispered, "Fro think Rogue liiiiiikkkkkkkeeeeeessssss Levy-chan." and Rogue scolded Fro by tickling her.

"Come on, I will bring you somewhere." Rogue said as he held Levy's hand and walked out of Fairy Tail guild.

Gajeel, however, was still dumbstruck at what Rogue said, as he stood there in shock.

**Poor Gajeel, but this is a RoLe (Rogue x Levy) fanfiction... What do you expect? XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, the long awaited chapter is here. Rejoice all you want! XD**

**I'm ready for people to complain like, "Y U NO UPDATE FASTERRR?" **

**(I have reasons, really. :3) And sorry if you think this chapter is short. :p**

It was already night time. A certain dragonslayer and a bluenette were walking down the streets.

"R-Rogue?" Levy called out.

"Hm?" Rogue said, his expression was still emotionless.

"C-Can you... U-Um... Let go of my hand?" Levy asked, she was trying to hide her face from Rogue, as she was blushing hardly. He had been holding her hand since they walked out of the guild.

Rogue didnt reply, but he let go of her hand.

"T-Thank you..." Levy muttered. "W-Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Rogue replied.

Levy wondered what Rogue said to Gajeel, but she doesn't want to ask. Just than, a familar blonde guy popped out of nowhere.

"Yoooooo, Rogue!" The blonde guy called out in a cheerful tone but than looked at Levy. "Oh, your still here."

"Is there a problem me being here, Sting?" Levy asked, while glaring at him.

Sting struggled. "Well, your guild and my guild are rivals... So it's kinda awkward here."

"That bad Iron Dragonslayer made Fro angry!" Fro fumed, while sitting on Rogue's shoulder.

"Iron Dragonslayer? Oh, that Gajeel Redfox guy." Lector said, he was sitting on Sting's shoulder.

Sting stared at Rogue, with a little confused face, "Oi, Rogue, did something happened?"

Rogue looked away from Sting. "Not really."

Sting went closer to Rogue and put his hand on Rogue's shoulder and smirked, "Surely she's still here with you because that Gajeel guy did something bad to her and than you wanna prot- OUUCHH." Rogue hit him on his head. "Shut up."

Rogue held Levy's hand again, but more tightly and said, "Let's go."

"W-Whaaa!" Levy cried out.

Sting stared at Rogue, who was holding Levy's hand, and was walking away. "Lector, is it just me... Or did Rogue seem to be changing?"

Lector struggled. "Who knows."

Just than...

A group of men, wearing black suits were hiding somewhere near Sting.

"Was that Rogue, the shadow dragonslayer, with his partner, Frosch and one of the Fairy Tail member, Levy?" One of them asked.

"And that blonde guy is definetely Sting, the white dragonslayer, and his partner, Lector." Another said.

"Well, things sure are getting interesting..." Another said, while smirking.

**- Back to Levy and Rogue's side-**

Levy stared at Rogue. He looked embarrassed, or so she thought.

"R-Rogue?" Levy called out.

Rogue suddenly stopped walking once he heard Levy's voice, causing her to almost bump on him. He bit his lips and said, "I will be bringing you home."

Levy stared at Rogue with a blank expression, while Rogue looked back at Levy. But after looking at Levy's blank expression, he immediately looked at another side, not quite sure of what to say next.

"Unm... Do you even know where's my house?" Levy asked, she could feel that the atmosphere around her was getting more awkward.

Rogue bit his lips again, "No."

"It's near here." Levy gave a cheerful smile, and dragged Rogue to her house.

**-After a while-**

"Fairy... Hills?" Rogue read out the signboard.

"Yep! This is where I live... Oh, and this is where many Fairy Tail members live!" Levy said.

"Including Gajeel?" Rogue asked.

"No, silly! It's only for girls!" Levy laughed.

"Hm." Rogue mumbled.

"Anyway, it would be trouble if anyone spotted you here. You should go home." Levy said.

"And you?" Rogue asked Levy, giving a bit of a concern look.

"I guess... I will be able to explain it to them..." Levy muttered, she had a worried look on her face but she looked at Rogue with a cheerful smile. "Anyway, you should get going! Good night, Rogue!"

Rogue was about to say something, but Levy ran inside of Fairy Hills, leaving Rogue behind.

"Just be safe..." Rogue muttered, but he suddenly heard a rustling sound around the bushes behind him.

Still looking at Fairy Hills, Rogue closed his eyes, and than said, "Come out, I know you are here."

The group of black suit men came out of the bushes, surrounding Rogue.

One of them asked, "How did you know?"

"Since I figured out that a certain person was trying to kill dragonslayers from all over the world." Rogue replied, turning around and giving them a expressionless face, but he had a serious tone. "I don't know what you all guys want... But you better don't hurt _her_."

A black suit men smirked, "Too late, she's already involved."

Rogue looked at the men surrounding him, giving a fierce stare.

It has already started.


	10. Chapter 10! Tentententen!

**... Hi? :3**

**Here's another short chapter, full explanation on why I can't update fast at the end of this chapter. :3**

**(oh, and I almost forgotten that this is the ****10th**** chapter =w=)**

A certain bluenette opened the doors of Fairy Tail, and peeked in.

"YOU STUPIBUSTER!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS STUPIBUSTER? DID YOU FAIL YOUR ENGLISH(or Japanese?) FIREBRAIN?!"

"IT MEANS STUPID FULLBUSTER FOR SHORT, NAKED GUY!"

The fire dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel, was fighting his frienemy, Gray Fullbuster.

On the other side...

"Lucy-hime~~~~~ Let's go on a da-"

"No."

Leo was flirting with Lucy, but got an immediate rejection in return.

And than... There he was, sitting on a table alone, eating iron. Beside him was his partner, Pantherlily, looking at him angrily.

"Aren't you gonna look for her?!"

"As if I care about that shrimp."

The bluenette sighed. She can't just go in happily, saying hi to everyone, in a cheerful tone.

She couldn't find Rogue and Frosch either, so they must had return to their guild, maybe.

"Levy?"

Levy turned around, and saw the Titania, Erza Scarlet.

"Erza..." Levy do not know what to say. Should she apologize first, or explain to her first? "I-I...!"

"I'm glad you are safe." Erza calmly said, while smiling.

"Wha?" Levy stared at Erza, she thought she would be angry.

"I am not clear of what is your relationship with that Rogue, but you two seem close. But, Sabertooth is our rival, and they seem incredibly strong. The Grand Magic Games will be coming in about a week and a half time, and soon, you and that guy will be rivals. It's best to treasure your time."

Before Levy could say anything back, Erza continued. "But it is best to explain it to that iron dragonslayer. He seem down lately." and went in the guild.

Levy was speechless, Erza was right but... How is she gonna explain to Gajeel? Would he listen to her?

"Hey, shrimp." suddenly, someone called out.

Levy almost freaked out, but saw Gajeel, standing right in front of her.

"W-We are just friends! Me and Rogue are just friends... Really!" Levy panicked.

Gajeel looked confused. "Actually, I-"

"I'M REALLY SORRY!" Levy cried out, and ran away, leaving the confused Gajeel behind.

"Did... I do anything wrong?" Gajeel asked loudly.

"She probably thought you are gonna give a earful on her or something." Erza said, she told Gajeel to talk to Levy, but it seems she panicked.

"Whatever. This is stupid." Gajeel said, scratching his hair and went back in the guild.

"These two..." Erza sighed. Whatever it is, she could sense a love triangle here.

**A/N:**

**Ready to explain. *look at a paper***

**So, I... *ahem* I am having a major exams this year, so I am unable to update that much. And that is all. =w=**

**It's true, I'm quite busy this year. My mother hired a crazy tutor for me, and really, she gave me a lot of homework that it seem impossible to complete. Q~Q**

**But yea, wait for another week or two for the next update? :3**

**(Hope you understand TT^TT, please R&R!) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I figured it's time for Rogue to shine(?). =w= This chapter MAY be boring. (just a warning~~~)**

_BAAAMMMM! CRASSSHHHH! _

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You don't need to be sorry."

_BAMMMMMMMM!_

The white dragonslayer, Sting Eucliffe, and his twin shadow dragonslayer, Rogue Cheney were together on a job.

"Heh! This is easy! 850,000 jewels are right in our hands, I doubt we would need to work this month, right, Rogue?"

"..."

"O-Oi... Is everything alright?"

"Let's just get going."

"W-Wha? Oi, Rogue!"

Sting began to felt that Rogue was acting weirdly lately. I mean, sure, Rogue was always emo, but today he seem... More emo? What could had cause Rogue to be like that? Sting thought for a while and than...

"Say, Rogue, did anything happened between you and that Fairy girl?" Sting asked.

"Not really. I'm just doing some thinking." Rogue simply replied.

"Huh... What have you been thinking?" Sting asked again.

"..." Rogue went silent for a while. "Do you remember that guy who wanted to destroy all the dragonslayers**(A/N: Which I totally forgotten which chapter is it xDD)**?"

Sting thought for a while. "Oh that guy. I totally forgotten his name **(A/N: I totally forgotten his name too x3)**."

"Who do you think knows a lot of dragonslayers?" Rogue asked.

"That sexy lady from Fairy Tail, Lucy?" Sting guessed, while laughing.

"No, idiot." Rogue sighed.

"Than... I am guessing that Fairy-chan?" Sting guessed. "It was rare to spot dragonslayers, but that girl seem to know quite abit."

"Well... That guy is gonna use Levy as a hostage to pull us out... Since he knew that Levy was weaker than Lucy." Rogue explained.

"Oh? How do you know?" Sting smirked.

"Last night." Rogue replied. "A group of men appeared at Levy's house. They were easy to defeat. And I forced them to give me info."

"Hold on a minute." Sting was confused. "That group of men who appeared at Fairy-chan house was sent from _THAT_ guy?"

Rogue nodded.

Sting looked more confused. "How do you know that?"

Rogue sighed. "After my previous job, the translating job, and when we found out about That employer's plans, had you not notice people had been following us?"

"Of cour... The heck?" Sting was shocked. "No wonder I felt that someone had been following me. I should had take action that time." Rogue felt like kicking his ass and... Sent him straight to hell.

Sting's fingers began to tap his chin. "But... I realized something about you..."

Rogue raised his eyebrow. "About what?"

"You had changed." Sting said. "After you met Fairy-chan for the first time. You had changed after meeting her."

"It must be your imagination." Rogue muttered, looking away.

Sting growled. "I'm serious."

"Let's get going." Rogue started to walk away.

"Before we get going... Can I ask you a question?" Sting asked.

"You asked me one already." Rogue said.

Sting rolled his eyes. "Fine... Can I ask two questions?"

"Go ahead." Rogue replied.

Sting struggled. "What do you think... Of Levy?"

Rogue stopped walking. "It's none of your business."

Sting raised an eyebrow. "I'm your buddy."

Rogue sighed. "People need their own privacy."

Sting rolled his eyes again. "You always don't make sense."

"Come on, let's get going." Rogue started walking again. But that's a question he didn't even think of thinking.

_What does he think of Levy? _

**A/N: Oh and, if you ever wonder how Sting said 'Fairy-chan', he will sound like a pervert (Oh gawd... Me and my crazy mind) XDD OH AND! HAPPY (or Belated) BIRTHDAY TO GRAY-SAMA~~~ :3 **


	12. Something that I gotta tell you xD

Well, if you think this is a chapter...

I'M SORRY BUT IT ISNT. TTTTT^TTTTT

I am having exams next week, so I won't be updating for about 3 weeks.

Well, I will see you all next 3 weeks later~~~ xDD


End file.
